Something More
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Lilly feels different around Oliver. LillyxOliver OneShot


**A/N** I was going to make this a regular story, but then I realized that I could fit all the happenings on one chapter so this is a oneshot.

**Something More**

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

I glanced across the table watching my best friend Oliver Oscar Oken, also known as Smoken Oken or Triple O, eat up a nasty sandwich. The sandwich contained mustard, pickles, chili, cheese, and to make it sweet, strawberry jelly. He can be so nasty at times, but he's such a dork so he has an excuse.

I smiled at him as he took another bite out of his sandwich. Although I should be grossed out at this, I just found it amusing.

He looked up at me seeing that I was staring at him. His adorable chocolate brown eyes staring right into my pale blue boring eyes. I felt like everything paused. Like all I could do was stare into his cute eyes and get lost into them. Gosh I love his eyes, especially when…

"What are you staring at, Lilly?" He asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head and blushed. "Nothing." I looked down at my own lunch tray and picked up my fork beside my plate.

"Really?" He asked as he placed his hand over my free hand. I felt a small spark hit my hand once he touched it. Like an awkward connection happened and it just made me feel weird. My heart fluttered with excitement as he drew circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Yes I'm sure." I bit my lip and played with my food.

'He doesn't even know what he's doing whenever he does things like this to me.' I thought to myself as I shyly pulled my hand away from his grasp.

"Okay." He shrugged and took his hand away. As he said that, he sounded disappointed. It could've been me, but I just want to believe that he felt sad for some reason.

'Why does it seem like everyday, when I'm with him, I just feel so uncomfortable? My heart always beats super fast and I always blush? Why is it that my stomach always feels funny and I can never stare at him without looking down? Is there something wrong with me? Am I trying to tell myself that I should stay as far away from Oliver as possible?' I asked myself as I took a bite out of my cup of chili.

As the warning bell rang, I took my tray with me and headed for the bins to throw away my trash. Oliver stood closely behind me, following me to the bins and throwing his stuff away as well.

"Lilly, you're so weird." Oliver randomly says as he walked beside me heading to our next class, which was Pre Algebra.

"Thanks, I think." I replied as I shook my head not understanding Oliver at all.

------------------------------------------

After school Miley took me to her house to hang out for a bit. She said it was an emergency and that she needed to talk to me about something important.

"What do you want?" I asked as I slumped down on her couch waiting for her to talk about whatever she's been wanting to talk about for the past how many hours.

"Nooothing haha. I was just bored and I wanted to sound like something important was coming up so that you would actually come home with me instead of blowing me off." She smiled and sat down on the couch beside me.

"Wha-" I gave her a weird look and rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about missy? I've been hanging out with you for the past, like, week. When have we not hung out?" I asked and looked around her living room. There was never anything exciting around here except for the new magazines Miley gets from Hannah photo shoots. She gets them early because she's so special. Sometimes I wished that I lived her life. So interesting and fun, unlike mines.

"Well, you've been hanging out with Oliver…" As soon as she said Oliver's name, I started to think. Whatever Miley was saying sorta blocked out of my mind and it was weird. How could a simple name just do that to you?

I stare at Miley's lips moving, but hearing nothing coming out of them. I pretend to be interested, nodding as she nods and soon got lost with my own thoughts.

What does this mean? I always end up trying to get closer to him when I don't intend to. He's just so funny and dorky and I end up distracted like I am now. I just hope that Miley doesn't notice that I'm not listening to her.

"Lilly, what's wrong with you? Even Oliver notices that you've been spacing out more than usual." Miley exclaimed as I shook my head. I seriously need to start paying attention more.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just confused." I replied and pulled my legs off the ground, hugging them.

"Then why space out when you're confused? I'm getting worried about you." She laughed and I laughed with her.

'Well, I am confused and when I'm confused, I have to think!' I yelled at myself in my head. I could never get the guts to pour my heart out like that to Miley. Even if she was my best friends, some things are better kept in than out. Especially with my mood right now. Oliver, my bestest friend ever keeps coming into my mind. His eyes are so adorable and I can just melt in them. Why is he making me feel all freaky on the inside and stupid on the outside? I feel like such a tard thinking like this, but I cant help it.

"Lilly you okay? You're doing it again!" Miley slapped my back bringing me out of my thoughts once again.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I shook my head and started to slap my face. 'Stop getting distracted Lilly!'

"Okay, so lets listen to some music. Maybe that would help you out of your… "mood" Miley said emphasizing the word mood.

Miley walked over to the stereo, which was right below the TV and turned it on. The radio was on and a new song started to play. I never heard it before, but it sounded really nice.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Miley screamed and started to sing along with the song.

I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics, zoning out in my own world once again, just enjoying the music. For some reason I felt like I could connect to this song, but I knew that was impossible. Who could do that anyway?

_In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday._

I smiled. I realized what this song was talking about and I knew how I could relate to it. I just didn't want to believe it. Believing sucks and I should know, I've been practically living a lie because I didn't want to believe it. I was…

"Lilly!" Miley screamed, once again bringing me out of my thoughts.

'Gosh darn it, when will Miley stop doing that?' I asked myself and opened my eyes glaring at her.

"What!" I said a bit too rudely and she pointed at something on the coffee table.

I looked at it and found my cell phone flashing and vibrating. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked and heard a voice. A soft and raspy voice talk.

"Hi Lilly."

My heart fluttered hearing his voice and my stomach was in knots. Why am I feeling this way now? I haven't felt this way ever since Jake Ryan came and left, why can another person make me feel this way?

"Oliver, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing much, just bored. Hey, do you want to hang out tonight?" He asked and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Why?"

"There's a party at the beach in just a few hours and Chucky Charles invited us and I forgot to tell you." He simply replied, not in a bored voice, but not in an excited voice either. Strange.

"Oh really? Maybe. What time are you going?" I asked as I twirled a piece of my blonde hair on my index finger.

"In two hours. W-want me to p-pick you up or something?" He hesitated for a second before completely saying it.

"I'm at Miley's so I'll just walk with her." I smiled and looked at Miley hoping she didn't see it, but she did. She had a big grin on her face, and instantly, I stopped smiling. I wanted to laugh, was more like it, but I didn't.

"Oh, okay. See you tonight." He said and hung up.

I threw my phone down and leaned back into the couch.

"Soo… have an interesting conversation?" She asked sounding quite interested.

"I guess. We're going to a party tonight at the beach. Chucky…"

"Ohh I already knew that. That was one reason why I brought you home. I totally forgot about that. Haha. Chucky is so weird, but he throws the most awesome parties ever!" She exclaimed.

I lifted my head and looked at her. "Oookay then?" I looked at her amazed. I have never been to any of those parties. I thought they were useless, but after experiencing those celebrity parties, I just love them. I wonder if teen parties are more fun than those celebrity parties.

------------------------------------------

2 hours later Miley and I were walking along the beach heading for Chuck's party. It wasn't hard to miss, I mean there's a bonfire and music playing and a big group of people right there.

"This is so cool." I stood there in awe staring at all those people. They were having fun with talking and fooling around. It looked cool.

"And you hated coming to these parties, again, why?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I just thought they were inappropriate." I shrugged.

We walked closer to the party and found Oliver instantly. He was standing right in front of the bonfire running his hands through his hair and scratching his head. He wore a simple gray collared shirt, surf shorts, and slippers.

He had his back faced to us, so I walked quietly to him and covered my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." I whispered in his ear so that only he could hear me.

"Lilly." He put his hands over mine and pulled them away. He turned around and smiled right at me.

I sighed. I'm having that feeling again and I'm sick of it. "Hey." I stared right into his eyes. God I love his eyes.

"You look nice tonight." He said and looked over my attire.

"Thanks." I blushed I had on a simple white shirt, jeans, and slippers. Nothing too dressy for a simple beach party and I didn't want to look over dressed.

"Hey Oliver." Miley said from behind me. I turned around, completely forgotten that Miley was with me the whole time.

"Hi Miles, having fun?" Oliver asked and Miley nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone for a sec. I think I see someone from school there." Miley said and left.

"That was weird." Oliver watched Miley walk away and I just stared at him.

"Why was it weird?" I asked, suddenly getting interested in what he had to say.

"Well, Miley usually just sticks with us. I guess she found more friends or something." He shrugged.

"Yeah…" I trailed off and stared into the fire. It was warm and it felt really nice. We stood there in silence as the music took over us.

"Hey Lilly, do you thin k we could go for a walk or something?" Oliver asked and I looked in his direction. He had a longing look in his eyes. I wondered what we would talk about.

"Sure." I replied and we started off walking toward the shore line. We got farther from the huge crowd, but we could still hear the blaring music from the speakers. It could be heard far from there, we could even hear it from Miley's house, with the fact that Miley's house is so far from this part of the beach.

We both stopped walking and Oliver dropped to the ground and sat on the sand. I did the same and as soon as I got comfortable, the song I was listening to at Miley's house started to play.

_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real._

"I love this song." I said and listened to the music.

"Me too." He replied and I turned my head in his direction. He was staring straight into the beach and sighed.

We sat there just enjoying the music when Oliver started to talk.

"Lilly, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything. I'm here for you. We're friends." I replied and he sighed.

"Have you ever had that feeling where you had someone really close to you, and whenever you look into their eyes, you suddenly stopped breathing? Like your whole world came to a pause and all you could do was just stare and get lost into them?" He asked.

"Wow, that's deep. Well, I guess you could say that." I sighed remembering the incident that happened earlier in the day.

"Have you ever had that feeling when someone touches you and you feel that sudden spark, like there was some sort of connection between you two and you just didn't want it to end, but you just had to pull away afraid of what was happening next?" He then asked.

"Yeah…" I bit my lip remembering when Oliver held my hand in the cafeteria.

"Have you ever had that feeling when you hear someone's voice, your stomach gets into knots because you just love the way they talk?"

"Mhmm…" I could feel my cheeks warm up remembering when Oliver had talked to me earlier in the day. Why is he asking me these questions?

"Have you ever asked yourself, "Would you ever be more than friends?" because you just wanted to be something more with that person? Like you wished that you could be more than just friends because you cared for them in a romantic way?"

I looked at him and he was staring right at me.

"What are you trying to say Oliver?" I whispered, having mixed feelings with what he was telling me. Was he directing something to me or was he just asking for advice?

"I'm saying is, I want to be something more than just friends." He simply replied. He stared right into my eyes with that same longing look he was giving me earlier.

I could feel a blush creep to my cheeks as I inched closer to him.

"I…" I started and felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"You what?" He asked and I held my breath.

"I do too." I placed my head on his shoulder.

I looked at him and he kissed my forehead.

"I don't want this night to end." He whispered and I smiled.

"Neither do I." I replied and finally, pulled him into a heartwarming kiss.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

**A/N: **Corny much? Haha, what do you think? I tried my hardest. Took me a really long time to put this together. Haha. I really do hope you like it :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or the song Something More By Aly & AJ


End file.
